


Chip Fight

by NycterisM



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, School Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NycterisM/pseuds/NycterisM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the food fight started, none of the kids could say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chip Fight

**Author's Note:**

> All recognisable dialogue and situations were taken from the second season episode 'School Reunion'.

How the food fight started none of the kids could say, even under considerable pressure from the headmaster and teachers, and a day later when they all had much bigger things to ponder such as why the school and all the teachers had been blown up.

The first chip flew through the air with well meaning intent. The Doctor had been sitting in the school cafeteria munching absentmindedly on his chips and watching the kids about him. He was also watching an annoyed Rose serving chips out to everyone. He thought she looked rather cute in that uniform and was seriously considering making the next place they visited Hanaveras where the standard clothing was something very close to catholic schoolgirl. When he was able to drag his mind away from Rose he noticed that these children were strangely well-behaved. A little too well-behaved, almost bordering mind control. By the time Rose came over to wipe down the table he had decided something had to be done.

“It’s very well-behaved, this place.” The Doctor commented looking around the room after having pointed out a spot of missed gravy to Rose. He loved stirring her and she never disappointed him. Rose made a half-interested sound around the chip in her mouth she’d taken from his plate.

“I thought there'd be happy-slapping hoodies. Happy-slapping hoodies with ASBOs. Happy-slapping hoodies with ASBOs and ringtones.” He stopped and looked up at Rose very pleased with himself. “Yeah? Yeah? Oh yeah. Don’t tell me I don’t fit in.”

Rose shrugged a bit. She supposed the canteen was a little quieter than she remembered hers being. The Doctor looked down at his plate. Something had to be done. He picked up a chip that looked particularly aerodynamic and took aim at a group of kids two tables away. Rose gaped in horror as he threw the chip, not that she was overly concerned with school rules but it was a waste of a perfectly good chip.

The chip hit a boy of about eleven squarely on the forehead and fell promptly into his gravy. The boy looked about for who’d thrown it and decided it was one of his mates across the table. He took the only course of action open to him that would allow him to keep his manly dignity and threw three chips at the apparently offending boy. One chip met its target but the other two flew past and hit a girl at the table beyond. Within seconds the air was full of flying food.

The Doctor grinned at Rose who tried to frown disapprovingly at him but just couldn’t hold it and burst into laughter. There was no way the kids were going to get all the fun and she grabbed a handful of chips from the table not caring anymore about how gorgeous they were and ran to try and put them down the back of his shirt. Unfortunately his tie stopped her efforts from being very fruitful and instead the chips just smooshed against his neck.

The Doctor who was still sitting down had been trying to grab her hands over his back. She managed to dart out of the way and danced back a few steps to admire the potato art on his collar. He leapt up and chased after her, grabbing his own handful of chips as he went. Rose shrieked and ran off through the students who were having too much fun to be questioning why one of their teachers was chasing a dinner lady.

As experience had shown her, the Doctor could actually run faster than Rose so she tried evading tactics instead. He proved to be better at those, too, and quickly caught and held her fast with one arm around her waist. Although not as solid as his previous incarnation he was still as strong and, once caught, Rose had little chance of escape. She twisted and tried to free herself by pushing on his chest. He was having none of it and held her tighter while rubbing the chips into her hair. She giggled and thumped his shoulders while he laughed. Her giggling took hold of her and made her weak so she couldn’t do anything but laugh and slap him with very little force.

She continued laughing for a moment after the Doctor’s lips landed on hers, until she realised what was happening that is. She calmed down, afraid that if she moved he’d stop. In fact, he did stop soon after that, as startled as she by what had just happened. They just stared at each other, neither wanting to say anything. Rose desperately hoped he wouldn’t just ignore it and was delighted when he gave a little shrug and grinned at her. She smiled back and slid her arms around his neck as he went back to kissing her.


End file.
